Deluded? You lie!
by Isla
Summary: Look inside the mind of Kodachi Kuno...
1. The quest begins!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Not me!

Deluded? You lie! Part One

"O-hoh-hoh-hoh-hoh!" 

Kodachi sprang over the rooftops towards the Tendo Dojo, anxious to free her beloved Ranma from the clutches of Akane Tendo. How Ranma darling must be suffering! She, Kodachi the Black Rose, would not stand for it! To be without her love on a morning such as this would not do.

Leaping on to the windowsill of the room Kodachi knew her darling to sleep in, she thought of how pleased he would be to see her. Ah, she would take him away with her forever, and the entire world would sing with their joy.

Peering inside the room, however, she saw only a panda and that despicable red-haired girl!

"What have you done with Ranma-darling!? How dare you be in here!" she cried out in righteous fury.

"Wha…?" mumbled Ranma-chan. She rubbed her eyes. "Kodachi!?"

Hah! So, thought Kodachi, the little witch pretends to know nothing! Well then, she shall learn not to mock the words of the Black Rose!

"Do not lie to me, peasant! Tell me where my Ranma is!"

"G'way. It's too early for fighting." yawned Ranma-chan, taking up a ready stance. (Was the world conspiring against him-currently-her? Was there a deity somewhere in charge of making sure Ranma Saotome never got a full night's sleep?)

Kodachi paused.

"Feh. I shall leave for now, as Ranma is not here. But you will pay for your impudence! O-hoh-hoh-hoh-hoh-hoh!"

She jumped out of the window, leaving black rose petals swirling in her wake. _Surely _her Ranma-darling was even now waiting for her at the Kuno residence, hoping that his beloved Kodachi would deign to let him take her on a date?

She could see it now…

__

"Oh Kodachi! I can't live without you! Please PLEASE go out with me! I'm begging you!"

Why, of course she would say yes! And then the pathetic Akane Tendo, the Amazon hussy Shampoo, that simpleton Ukyo Kuonji and the pigtailed witch would recognise her superiority and bow down to her…

__

"Oh, my wicked schemes have failed! All hail Kodachi!"

"Aiyaah! Kodachi new Amazon Empress!"

"Have a free okonomiyaki, Lady Kodachi."

"I realise now that you and Ranma are meant to be. I'm so sorry to have bothered you! Forgive me! Let me become your slave."

*Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo, and Ranma-chan bow*

…Yet Ranma wasn't at the Kuno residence. This could not be! Perhaps…

"Brother! Has my darling Ranma come to visit me? Did he leave a message?"

Kuno paused from his kendo practice. He turned around slowly.

"He has not, sister dear. No doubt the coward would not dare to, for fear of encountering me and facing his doom. AHA-HAH-HAH-HAH! But running cannot save him from the wrath of Tatewaki Kuno! Prepare to meet your end, villain!" said Kuno as he dashed from the room.

Kodachi sighed. Ah! So her beloved had not been there after all. Alas! But…

Was…Was it possible that her darling Ranma was hiding from her? Unpleasant as the thought might be? No, no! She, Kodachi the Black Rose would find him and re-kindle their love! …Using whatever means she had to.

End of chapter one

Author notes: This chapter was originally written as a tiny one-shot several years ago, and has been expanded in subsequent chapters. The chapters do eventually get longer, so please don't discount reading this fic on account of the size of the first few chapters. Reviews would be appreciated.


	2. Money can't buy me love

Deluded? You lie! Part Two

Using whatever means she had to. And if this meant handing over a ridiculous amount of money to Nabiki Tendo, so be it. The advice of a mercenary such as the middle Tendo daughter was not easily bought. Yet even Kodachi would have refused to part with the sum named had this not been a matter concerning Ranma.

"So," said Nabiki "you want to know why Ranma's avoiding you, hmm?"

"I do. Every second away from my darling is an eternity!" said Kodachi.

"And you want to, ah, make sure he's yours, as you said?"

"Indeed. Now tell me what you know!" said Kodachi, irritated by Nabiki's smug tone. Had she no reverence for the incredible skill and beauty that Kodachi possessed? 

"Patience, patience, Kodachi. One more question. To what lengths would you go to get Ranma?"

"Why, to any!" proclaimed the Black Rose.

Nabiki smiled. Not a nice smile.

"The answer's simple. You're being too pushy. If you-" the mercenary pointed at Kodachi "don't change your methods, you'll scare him off forever."

Forever! The words clanged in to Kodachi's brain with the force of a falling piano. How could this be!? No, it couldn't!

"Explain." She hissed, drawing her ribbon out of her school uniform's pocket.

"If you want to know more, then you'll put that ribbon away." said Nabiki icily. "Alright. Now, normally to ensnare Ranma, you try to drug him, bribe him, or just turn up in skimpy outfits. Am I right? That's just not going to work."

"Nonsense. My methods are all perfect! And I would never try to poison or bribe Ranma-darling!"

"…Heh…"

"What man could resist the charms of the Black Rose? Stop your laughing, Tendo!"

It was obvious to Kodachi that soon she would have to punish this fool for her ill respect.

"If your methods are perfect, why do you need my help, pray tell?"

Kodachi supposed that was true. Perhaps her efforts to get Ranma, however brilliant they were, could use a little revision. She, Kodachi the Black Rose, should not be accused of inflexibility! Maybe she should ditch the paralysis potions and use sleep potions instead. 

"What you need to do is change your style. And I could tell you how to do that if your time limit for this little session wasn't up. Ciao." 

Nabiki sauntered off. Probably, thought Kodachi, to swindle yet another member of the Kuno household out of money. Nabiki Tendo would sell pictures and information about even her own sister, if the price was right. 

Kodachi froze. 

But that, that meant…that Nabiki would CERTAINLY sell information on Kodachi's beloved.

"O-HOH-HOH-HOH-HOH!" Kodachi leapt in to the air, landing gracefully on a tiled roof.

"My darling Ranma…Once I find you, I will never let you go!"

***

Elsewhere…

"A-a-a-ACHOO!" sneezed Ranma.

"Someone must be talking about you," said Akane.

"Yeah, right."

***

Snickering, Kodachi rifled through her wardrobe. Now, what would be the perfect thing to wear for when she next saw her Ranma-darling? A kimono? An evening gown? A black leather bodysuit? But wait…wasn't that the sort of thing that Nabiki had told her to avoid? Not that the Black Rose cared for the opinion of a peasant. 

She clutched in her hand a piece of paper that was, for now, her most prized possession. The schedule of Ranma Saotome for the next week…Detailing, for example, the route he took to school each morning. Bought for an emperor's ransom from the unscrupulous middle Tendo daughter.

It couldn't be perfect – her darling always seemed to attract strange occurrences, for some reason – but the level of detail Nabiki provided would be enough. Enough that she would be able to get some time alone with her darling…

Aha! The perfect outfit. Pretenders to Kodachi's might would quail before her…And Kodachi would win the heart of her beloved forever!

"I have only till tomorrow to wait! OHOHOHOHO! Ranma-darling and I will be together for eternity! OHOHOHO! Eternity!"

***

Elsewhere…

"Oh, for pity's sake, Ranma! What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's nothin', Akane. Just…a sudden chill."

End of part two


	3. Bring me the schedule of Ranma Saotome

Deluded? You lie! Part 3

Kodachi chuckled under her breath. Soon, ah, very soon, she would see her darling. According to Nabiki's information, Ranma would soon go past this stretch of road on his way to school. And with him would be…Akane Tendo.

Kodachi's left eyebrow twitched. _That unworthy wretch! How DARE she walk to school with my Ranma?_

The Black Rose adjusted the cloak she wore to cover her clothes. In order to follow her beloved without interruption it was necessary for her to go unseen...For now.

She watched Ranma and Akane walk along the road, and saw a girl in a Furinkan uniform walk up to Akane and take her aside. However, Ranma kept walking.

"Ohohohoho." whispered Kodachi.

She waited, just around the corner Ranma would soon turn, and heard…

"…Stupid tomboy. Why do I bother? Well I won't… Wait, there's the-"

*Splash*

"-Ladle Lady! Not again!"

It did not cross Kodachi's mind that her darling's voice suddenly sounded a lot higher.

"Ranma-darling!"

Kodachi leapt out to enthusiastically embrace…The pigtailed girl!?

"Yaaaah! Get off me!"

"Wh-what-where-Where did Ranma-darling go!?"

Kodachi dashed around the corner. Ranma wasn't there. He was gone! And in his place was the pigtailed witch that she so despised. This was no coincidence. 

"Yes…I see it now. All these times when Ranma-darling has disappeared…" said Kodachi. Of course! How foolish she had been.

"Huh? So you understand now? Took you long enough."

"All this time and you truly ARE a witch! Magically spiriting my Ranma away from me…You will pay for this, pigtailed witch!"

It was so obvious! How could this have escaped the notice of one so perceptive as the Black Rose? It was not that her darling was avoiding her, but that he was sent away by vile spells of the pigtailed girl. The witch…surely envied Kodachi's manifest brilliance, and sought to steal Ranma by sorcerous means, as she could not even begin to compare otherwise. 

"HEY! What's going on here?"

So. Akane Tendo. Was _she_ in league with this despicable redhead?

__

Ah, it would be so sweet if both_ of my brother's loves were in truth darkest sorceresses, when even yesterday he claimed, ohoho, my darling Ranma a sorcerer himself! How foolish Tatewaki is, believing such a thing._

"I am merely here…,"said Kodachi, "to rid the world of this disgusting stain on humankind. Die, witch!"

Kodachi's ribbon lashed out towards Ranma-chan, with if not intention to kill, at least intent to wound. Ranma-chan ducked easily.

"Kodachi you psycho! I ain't a witch!"

"You're ignoring me! Ranma, we're going to be late for school!" called Akane. "Get a move on!"

The ribbon whipped out again, and again…And then stopped. Kodachi smirked.

"Just vanquishing you now, witch, would be too easy! I will find a more fitting punishment. Soon you shall know the true thorns of the Black Rose! You will _never _have my Ranma!"

"Do your worst! And I'm not 'your Ranma'!"

"Do not presume to call yourself by Ranma-darling's name, peasant! Why would I want _you_? O-hoh-hoh-hoh! Your end is near, pigtailed girl."

"If you're going to stop yelling at Kodachi, Ranma, we might get to school!"

A glowering Akane grabbed Ranma-chan by the pigtail, and hauled her off towards Furinkan.

And Kodachi realized that her beloved might be at school by now. She would have to go to Furinkan High immediately! Her revenge would have to wait.

End of part 3


	4. Never take gifts from strangers

Deluded? You lie! Part 4

Inside the grounds of Furinkan High, Tatewaki Kuno staggered to his feet, largely ignored by the students hurrying into school.

"Such strength and vitality my twin loves have…" he muttered, still wobbling on unsteady legs. "Such skill in the art of combat…that I am left temporarily stunned."

Over by the gates a large group of students gathered to watch the lunatic.

"Kuno got beaten up more than usual, huh?" whispered a long-haired girl to her friend.

"Yeah. He's _such _a pervert. C'mon, lets go in – there's another weirdo out here."

"Where? Oh, in the corner. Really…"

Indeed, over in a dark corner lurked a black-clad figure, hidden completely in a cloak's voluminous folds. If a person were to walk past, they would hear a slight laughter, and wonder from whom it came.

"Ohohohohohohoho…"

Kuno, miraculously recovered from several heavy blows to his head (Or, as he preferred to think of it, the expression of his twin loves' passion for him) strode up to the shadowed person.

"So! When the fierce tigress Akane Tendo and the beauteous pigtailed goddess entered these hallowed halls unaccompanied, I had dared to hope that their enslavement had ended…But it seems that cannot be. Uncloak yourself, fiend! For are you not Ranma Saotome?"

"Oho…You are sorely mistaken." said a female voice, somehow sounding familiar to the kendoist…"Now stand aside and let me enter this school." 

"Nay! You may have changed your voice, villain, but even your manner of dress proclaims your twisted soul! Have at thee!" Kuno charged forward.

Then, from beneath the cloak, a dainty hand withdrew a metallic ribbon…

Bang! Slash! Whoosh! Clonk!

And it took yet another ten minutes before Tatewaki Kuno was able to stand unwavering once more.

***

"Class…This is our new student, who has just transferred in from St. Bacchus's School for Girls. Lets give her a warm welcome!" chirped Miss Hinako.

Kodachi favoured the class with a thin smile. The class shrank back.

It had been ridiculously easy for her to transfer to the same class as her beloved, who made her heart sing with joy. But this was also the same class as Akane and Ukyo, who made her fists clench with anger. Yes…Kodachi could see them, there in their seats, mocking her with their gaping jaws and their incredulous gasps, vacuously staring at her…But no matter.

She turned her gaze to Ranma, whose desk, Kodachi noted with irritation, was next to Akane's. Hmph. And his expression…Why, Kodachi could almost think he wasn't pleased to see her! What a preposterous idea.

No, he was probably merely surprised to see such an elegant and beautiful woman as the Black Rose in a place as pathetic as Furinkan, where – and Kodachi could hardly believe it – the thuggish Akane and the cross-dressing okonomiyaki chef were regarded as good-looking! Well, as soon as the Black Rose had secured her darling's heart she would have no reason to stay at this school.

"I'll be back in a minute, class. Behave!" said Miss Hinako.

Kodachi walked over to the desk next to Ranma. It was occupied by a wiry-haired boy who looked up at her nervously.

"Miss Kodachi?"

He was a pathetic specimen, unworthy of even a moment of her time, but…

"Please," said Kodachi. "Accept this gift."

She held out a single black rose by its stem. The boy blushed and reached to take it.

"No! Don't take it!" cried Akane.

"For once the tomboy's right!" said Ranma.

"Thank you Kodachi," beamed the boy. "I'll treasure thi-"

THUMP

As the boy collapsed on the floor, Kodachi calmly took his place at the desk. Ranma looked more nervous by the second.

"That," said Akane. "was low! Paralyzing him just for his desk?" She frowned at Kodachi, but didn't move from her seat.

But Ukyo did. She leaned over Kodachi's plundered desk, and looked her in the eyes.

"Listen here, Kodachi. I know very well what you're here for, and I'll have you know there's no way you'll ever have my Ranma-honey! Got it? He's my fiancé, not yours."

"…And he's Akane's, and Shampoo's, and…" Hiroshi's commentary was interrupted by glares from Ukyo, Akane, and Kodachi. "Ah, sorry! Carry on!" 

"As I was saying…" said Ukyo. "You might as well just give up. Go home, sugar."

"My, my. Feeling threatened, are you?" said Kodachi. To think that this Kuonji girl seriously meant to win Kodachi's Ranma-darling! How foolish of her. How…arrogant. How irritating.

__

Soon, Kodachi vowed to herself, _I will teach this so-called fiancée her place. _

Ukyo looked over her shoulder at Kodachi as she went to return to her seat.

"Kodachi…Why're you still wearing that stupid cloak? It's not _that_ cold in here."

Kodachi paused for a moment in thought.

"O-hoh-hoh-hoh! Now I remember! I wore this cloak to conceal an outfit…Clothes with which to prove my love for my Ranma…" She got to her feet. "OHOHO! Behold the lengths to which I will go for you, my darling Ranma!"

"Cover your eyes!" Akane snapped to Ranma.

"Why?"

"Who knows what she might be wearing, idiot! I won't watch you drool over her if she's wearing something indecent!"

On hearing this, the majority of the males in the classroom craned their necks to see…

Kodachi whipped away her cloak, revealing herself to be wearing…An exact copy of Ranma's clothes, right down to the martial arts slippers.

Most of the boys in the class looked disappointed.

"Eh?" said Akane, puzzled. "How's that going to show the 'lengths to which you will go' for this pervert here?"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Of course you're not, Ranma-darling! But do you not understand? To prove my love to you, I have even sacrificed my usual attire in favour of yours! Even though it is terribly unstylish!"

"…Terribly unstylish?" muttered Ranma.

Akane snickered. "Too true!"

Kodachi shuffled her desk closer to Ranma's.

She was sure that any second now Ranma would sweep her up in his arms, declare that he loved her, and ask her out on a date. Any second now. Yes. 

Which was why she was surprised when he didn't. How could this be? The Black Rose had planned everything perfectly!

Well. Perhaps Nabiki had been right. Perhaps her methods _were_ scaring him off. 

Perhaps - what _was_ she thinking? It couldn't be her fault. The pigtailed witch's spells evidently bound her beloved tighter than expected. Or perhaps they were Akane Tendo's spells…Or Ukyo's.

Perhaps, Kodachi thought, it would be advisable to dispose of these competitors sooner rather than later. 

End of part 4


	5. Madness in her method

Deluded? You lie! Part 5

Wary passers-by made sure to leave enough space for Kodachi as she stalked furiously from Furinkan High. 

Why, the _nerve _of that Akane Tendo, calling her a lunatic like that in front of everyone! And the nerve of that pigtailed girl, to assume Ranma's place in the classroom after lunchbreak. To make matters worse, the teacher simply did not know her place and treated even the Black Rose as a common high school delinquent, stopping Kodachi from punishing those who irked her. At St. Hebereke's poison gas was considered but a _small _matter, and certainly not the business of a lowly teacher…

But what really made Kodachi's teeth grind was that no matter what she did to entice her darling to break free from the dark spell the pigtailed girl had put upon him, nothing seemed to work!

It was ironic to her that she should be in the same predicament as her dear older brother, but while his plight was the product of a diseased mind, hers she knew was not.

However had the pigtailed girl cast a spell capable of diverting Ranma's eyes from the many charms of the Black Rose? It would be a powerful piece of magical work that could bypass true love.

Kodachi jumped to the rooftops, where she could better survey the world. She always felt better up here, where she could see the ordinary humdrum peasants go about their daily business, milling around like the ants they were… 

No. One so pathetic as the pigtailed girl could not have done that on her own. She must, Kodachi realized, have had help…

__

*Ranma-chan, Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo stand gathered around a cauldron, each wearing a black robe and a pointy witch's hat.*

__

"Are you sure_ you remembered the powdered bat wings?" says Akane._

"Shampoo sure." 

"The snake's teeth?"

"They in the cauldron too."

"Everything is ready for the spell…" says Ranma-chan. "Soon I – I mean WE, will be free of Ranma's all-consuming passion for Kodachi, that has so far halted all other spells in their tracks."

"After this spell is cast, it's every evil sorceress for herself, you know." says Ukyo.

"Naturally." says Ranma-chan, as she stirs the contents of the cauldron with a gnarled wooden staff. 

"Heh…We steal Ranma from Kodachi so easy!" says Shampoo.

"Yes!" says Akane, grinning evilly. "And she'll never, ever know what happened!"

* Ranma-chan, Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo cackle*

Kodachi snapped out of her daydream with a triumphant grin.

"Ohohohohoho…They shall rue the day they ever interfered with Kodachi the Black Rose!"

Now, exactly _how_ would she do that?

***

Kodachi found Hikaru Gosunkugi lurking outside the Tendo Dojo, doubtless about to watch Akane practicing martial arts, as Akane was wont to do at this time of day. Gosunkugi was armed with a camera and a ladder.

"Greetings," said Kodachi flatly. It gave her no pleasure to be talking to an insignificant, spineless little worm like Gosunkugi, but she had no choice. "I hear that you practice the art of voodoo. Is that the case?"

"Er…yes." Gosunkugi squirmed.

"Then tell me…How might I break a spell of which the purpose is to divert true love's course?"

Gosunkugi glanced around nervously. "Um…um, who…who cast the spell in the first place?" After all, if this was true, he wanted to find out how the caster did it…

"I believe it was the group of peasants who wish to marry my beloved Ranma."

"Akane would…never cast a spell like that. She can't want to marry Ranma…But anyway, it can't be done. Not love spells. They don't work." Gosunkugi's sunken eyes tried not to meet Kodachi's stare. "Are…are you _sure _that, well, um…"

"What are you attempting to say?" Kodachi gave a frown. This sniveling coward severely tried her patience even on a good day, but today she had evil sorceresses to defeat! Had this boy nothing of worth to say?

"…Are you _absolutely _sure there was love to divert in the first place? That s-sort of spell never works, like I said…I know, I've tried them often enough."

" 'Love to divert in the first place,'" Kodachi echoed.

Gosunkugi took the few precious seconds as Kodachi's expression slid from shock to fury in which to run for his life.

Another day…Another day, Kodachi could punish Gosunkugi for his impudence! How dare he suggest that Ranma didn't love her? That Kodachi's assumptions were not correct?

Kodachi held back her desire to punish the still-retreating boy, and walked stiffly off to her new destination. As Gosunkugi had proven useless, there was only one person she knew of that might yet be of help…

***

"Now…you wanted to talk to me?" said Cologne, hopping over to Kodachi's table at the Nekohanten. "Make it quick. The evening rush should be in soon."

The Nekohanten had only a few customers, most of which Shampoo was capable of handling on her own. Shampoo hadn't even batted an eyelid at Kodachi's dramatic, swirling black-rose-petalled entrance, which peeved Kodachi somewhat. Of course, if she didn't suspect the true reason for this visit, that was all for the better…

"Ah yes. Old crone, I have reason to believe that your Shampoo, and the various other contestants for my Ranma-darling's hand in marriage have cast a despicable spell upon him! I demand to know how to break this spell."

Cologne blinked. "You've worked out son-in-law's curse, have you? I'm surprised."

"Curse? I speak of a terrible spell that removes the affection my darling feels for me! You might well call it a curse." said Kodachi, indignant.

Cologne facefaulted. "Ah. Perhaps I'm not so surprised, then. But why have you come to me for help?"

"Why, in the hope that you will see reason, of course. I have heard it said that you have the wisdom of the ages, and upon seeing you I believe it is true. You certainly look as if the ages are with you."

THWOCK!

"Hmph. I'll have none of that, girl." said Cologne, lowering her staff. 

Kodachi rubbed her head where the staff had hit her. "But it is true!"

"That may be, but it's still not polite to say it. And as for your claims about my great-granddaughter casting a spell…! That is… " Cologne seemed lost in thought for a moment. "That is…well, perhaps I can help you after all."

Cologne went to the back room of the restaurant while Kodachi waited. Now, the Black Rose was sure, Ranma would be hers. She cast a smug look at Shampoo.

"Take this," said Cologne, holding out a small, sealed packet. "It should solve all your problems. If you eat the contents, then everything will become clear to you." she smiled. "Oh. And next time you come here, do remember to order some of the fine food we serve. Our prices are competitive."

Kodachi eagerly took the packet. _This will solve the problem of the spell? I cannot wait!_

***

Kodachi ate the contents of the packet on her to the Tendo Dojo, to see her darling. It was only a small orange tablet with a grainy texture.

__

When will it take effect? I do hope it is soon!

Actually, Kodachi _was _beginningfeel rather strange…Increasingly strange. She began to wonder if taking the tablet from Cologne had been a good idea, when everything started to shift around her…

__

Oops.

End of part 5

Notes: Alright! That's part 5 done. I'm planning maybe another three or four chapters till the end of this fanfic, and then I'll move on to working more on my second fic, which should be out now too. By the way, thanks to everyone who's reviewed this fanfic so far. I'm glad of the encouragement.


	6. Under the influence of sanity

Deluded? You lie! Part 6

Kasumi walked serenely over to the door. She wondered who it could be. Nowadays visitors to the Tendo home tended not to use the door – not that Kasumi was angry about that, no – but it made ordinary greetings at the door so much nicer.

"Good evening," said Kasumi to the visitor standing outside. "Please, do come in." She smiled sweetly at the visitor, and stood aside to let her in to the house. Inwardly Kasumi felt slightly confused. The girl in front of her didn't seem to be acting quite right for some reason…

***

Kodachi straightened out her Furinkan High uniform and left her room, heading down the hall. She rubbed her eyes carefully, not wanting to smudge her eyeshadow. It was still early in the morning.

In the kitchen Kodachi set the table for two – Principal Kuno wouldn't be staying for breakfast. Idly, she reached for a container in the cupboard. Not a normal shaker, though. It was one of her 'special' ones. Her dear, dear elder brother hadn't been particularly polite recently, and she felt it was time to teach him a lesson.

"Odd…" The container was empty. Hadn't it been full yesterday? Surely her memory, usually perfect as every aspect of her was, could not be failing her? Never mind, another powder would do as well as the first.

"Rrrrrrgh!" she groused. _That _one was empty too! And the next! They were _all_ empty! But who would dare to break in to her private collection of…special additives?

__

How…How did the thief get past the traps?

Each one had been painstakingly set up, each more complex than the next. As a child, Tatewaki had played at getting past the traps Kodachi set, but now he would never even try, for fear of unpleasant surprises. Why, even her dear, often absent father could not breach the sanctity of the cupboard, but not from lack of trying. He claimed that he needed the paralysis potions to assist with the haircuts of his more difficult students, but Kodachi would hear none of it. Not when one of the aforesaid students was her darling Ranma! That is…Akane Tendo or the pigtailed girl with a buzzcut would be quite a different matter indeed…

"My collection…ruined! Who could have done such a thing?" bemoaned the Black Rose. She had other stockpiles, certainly, but this was her most extensive, and she felt the loss of it keenly.

"Why so distraught, sister dear?" said her brother, peering through the doorway.

Kodachi snapped the cupboard doors shut, and turned around, composed once more.

"Distraught? Not at all." Kodachi stepped back to preparing breakfast, but could not lace Tatewaki's food with a laxative as she had intended. No matter…Anyway, this morning Tatewaki seemed polite enough. Almost friendly, perhaps.

"Ah, a delicious meal, sister. You truly have outdone yourself," said Tatewaki.

He was actually smiling! But he couldn't have been the one to break in to her cupboard, could he? Yet…he had not paused to check his food for even the most obvious of poisons she might have used, had he expected her to be angry with him.

"You seem happy today, brother." Kodachi deadpanned. "Has one of your bimbos agreed to date you?" Hope does, after all, spring eternal. Perhaps if Kodachi took incriminating photos of such a date, and showed them to her Ranma-darling, that would break the spell.

__

…Break the spell?

"Sadly that is not the case. Saotome, the cur, has spelled them so that they cannot agree to date me, even though their hearts so clearly cry out for that above all else. Yet I shall persevere. No, my happiness is not of that cause."

"Then tell me, brother dear." said Kodachi coldly. Her head ached, and she had no desire to listen to her brother's ramblings.

"I have thought long upon what you told me yesterday evening, sister, and I am pleased at your change of heart. I fully accept your apologies." Tatewaki got up from the table and walked out of the room. "Oh, and as you requested, I will talk to father today. It is high time for him, too, to alter his ways."

**__**

EH?! 

Kodachi was left speechless...For a few short moments, by which time Tatewaki had left the Kuno residence, and was well out of range of projectile weaponry.

Her? Apologizing to _Tatewaki?_ Preposterous. She hadn't done anything of the sort. She didn't recall even speaking to Tatewaki on the previous evening.

Although, Kodachi realized on her way to school, she didn't remember _anything _about the previous evening. What had happened? She'd been at the Nekohanten, but then…

***

The pill Cologne had given her must have been a dud. Kodachi could detect no more warmth in Ranma's gaze than on the day before, and he sat as far away from her as he could – this was difficult, as his desk was right next to hers. And every inch he moved his desk away from hers was an inch closer to the desk of Akane Tendo.

Kodachi sighed in disappointment. There was nothing else to but confront Akane and Ukyo at lunchbreak and force them to break the spell. She fingered the sachets of powder she'd strapped to the insides of her sleeves. Poison, paralysis, sleep and more, salvaged from her other stockpiles. One in particular held interest for her today, one she rarely needed to use…This day would show its worth, Kodachi knew, if she used it on her opponents to a subtle enough effect.

"…How are you today, Kodachi?" asked Akane warily, whilst Miss Hinako's back was turned.

The Black Rose sniffed haughtily, almost not deigning to reply.

"Well enough," she said. What did Akane care? Why risk the wrath of the aura-draining teacher by whispering in lesson time?

__

She's planning something. Ah, but so am I! O-hoh-hoh-hoh-hoh! O-HO-HO-HO-HO! OHOHOHOHOHOHOH!

Kodachi froze, noticing with a chill clarity that she had been talking out loud. She cursed the Kuno tendency towards confusing internal and external dialogue…

"Delinquent! How dare you disturb the peace of the classroom!" squeaked Miss Hinako, turning from the blackboard like an avenging angel. "Happo-five-yen-satsu!"

"Eeeeeeek!"

Oh, how Kodachi hated this school.

***

When Kodachi regained consciousness, she heard voices. Three voices, in the air above her. She kept her eyes closed and listened.

"I dunno." said one. The voice sounded familiar. "You saw her earlier – she's just as nutty as usual." Of course! It was her Ranma-darling. How could she forget him?

"Then how do you explain what she said yesterday?" said a female voice. Kodachi still felt disorientated from Hinako's aura-draining, but she knew that voice too.

"Must've been an act. Some sort of trick…" Kodachi heard her beloved say. Who was he talking about?

"What do you mean 'what she said yesterday', Akane?" said the third voice. Ah, Kodachi could put a name to that voice. Ukyo. So the other one was…

"She came to my house yesterday," said Akane. "And it was as if she were a different person! She apologized – she actually _apologized _for all the things she's done. It was so strange."

"She said _what?_" said Ukyo.

"That's what I thought! But it's true." said Akane.

"I still don't believe it," said Ranma. "She _had_ to have been lying."

Kodachi did love to hear her darling talk, but she was well aware that his speech was often sloppy. When they were married, she would have to remedy that. The partner of the Black Rose would need impeccable manners if he were to truly be her match. Which reminded her…His current wardrobe would have to go.

"You're just upset because you've lost one of your girlfriends!" said Akane.

"She was never my girlfriend in the first place!" said Ranma.

__

Who has he lost? That Shampoo girl, perhaps?

"You mean…" Ukyo trailed off.

"Yes." said Akane, smugly. "She didn't just apologize. Kodachi also renounced any claim she might have had on Ranma."

Kodachi's eyes snapped open, and she jumped to her feet.

"Never would I say such a thing as that!" she cried out, incandescent flames seeming to flicker behind her. "Liar! Liar!" And, at a loss for more eloquent terms, she finished…"Liar!"

"I thought she was asleep." Ukyo commented. "Well, looks like she's back to normal now."

"My darling and I will be together forever, no matter what you say! I know all too well of what you plot!"

"_You _accuse _us_ of scheming?" growled Akane. Then the Tendo girl's anger deflated. "Look, Kodachi, you need help." she said quietly.

Kodachi gave a brittle smile. "I need no help, and certainly none from you! However…"

Akane, Ukyo, and Ranma paused to listen.

"…Perhaps I _do_ require help." Kodachi batted her eyelashes and assumed a distressed expression. "Ranma-darling, Akane Tendo speaks the most terrible of lies. Do not believe her! Please, tell me you do not believe her. I assure you my devotion is unchanging, truly it is!"

"Err…er…" stammered Ranma.

Kodachi managed to squeeze out a few tears.

"Um...That is, sorta, uh…" He stepped back, looking for an escape route.

"Oh, grow a spine, Ranma!" said Akane. "I'll _prove_ she said that!"

"Why bother?" said Ukyo, crossing her arms. "Kodachi hears what she wants to."

"True…" said Akane, hesitating.

Now past the shock of Akane's allegations, Kodachi began to regain her composure. These falsehoods meant nothing. Nothing. After all, did not she, the Black Rose, know the ways of scandal better than any other?

"Akane Tendo…How foolish you are, trying to slander me in this way. I am surprised that you even attempt to do so. You attempt to break the rules that the ordinary humdrum peons have set out. But in the same way that _I_ am above those rules, so are you below them!" said Kodachi.

__

Ohoho…Slowly, slowly the cunning spider weaves her web, and lies in wait for the fly…

Indignation rose on Akane's face like the sting of a slap.

"I'm trying to help you, you idiot! You _asked_ me to help you!" said Akane

Ukyo laughed, but not unkindly. "Then I don't think she wants your help anymore, sugar."

"She asked for _your_ help? That…doesn't sound like Kodachi at all." said Ranma.

"Precisely, my dear Ranma." said Kodachi sweetly. She just had to push Akane a little further, and then…

"You – you're agreeing with her!" said Akane.

…Then Akane would show her true colours.

"You JERK!" Akane moved forwards, towards Ranma.

"Akane, wait! I didn't mean tha-" Ranma panicked, but his effort was for naught.

THWOCK!

Akane lowered her fist, leaving Kodachi reluctantly admiring the powerful wallop that had sent Ranma flying in a perfect arc out of, no, _through _the window. 

Ukyo gaped at the shattered glass on the floor.

"You shouldn't have done that! Ranma-honey just isn't good with words. And don't think I'll help you clean this up."

Akane rounded on Kodachi. "You DID ask for my help yesterday, and if you weren't being so difficult, I could!"

"Oh, why keep up the pretense, Akane? Now that Ranma-darling has left, you have no need for that charade." Kodachi sneered. 

"Charade? You don't remember, do you?" said Akane.

"I…" There did seem to be a hole in her memory, didn't there? After…after she took the tablet Cologne gave her! To Kodachi's finely honed mind, this sounded deeply suspicious. She made the final, vital connection. "Of course I remember yesterday!" she lied. "And I did not speak to you at all. Whyever would I grace your home with my presence, if not to visit my Ranma?" Well, if Akane really could answer this, Kodachi would be most obliged to know…

"Because…" Akane trailed off. "No, it's no use telling you now. But you'll see reason soon." 

The true meaning of Akane's words slid in to place in Kodachi's brain. Akane meant to put a spell on her as well! A powerful spell, to make Kodachi discard her beloved. Ah, but never in a million years could that work, of this she was sure. Had not Gosunkugi said that spells to divert true love did not truly work? Which meant, she realized with glee, that the dark enchantment on Ranma must by now be breaking! Why had she not understood this before?

"O-hoh-hoh-hoh-hoh-hoh! At long last, all becomes clear!" Kodachi laughed, and saw Akane and Ukyo cringe before her.

"Shut up!" said Ukyo, covering her ears against the terrible sound. 

Akane winced too, for the grating laughter echoed around the almost-empty room like nails scraped across a blackboard.

"You pitiful cowards never had a chance of coming between me and my darling…" said Kodachi, sighing happily.

"Pitiful cowards?!" said Ukyo, feeling at the very end of her patience.

"Yes…skulking in the shadows. But your spells have no effect! Tell this to your allies, and give up your dark ways forever!" Kodachi conveniently forgot that her own preferred method of combat was indeed of the skulking-in-the-dark-shadows variety.

"We're no cowards, Kodachi, but YOU are!" said Akane. "What is it you said before that martial arts gymnastics match, huh? You like to 'fight in all fairness…' _before _the match! Without cheating, you can't win!"

"Hah! This from the girl who injured herself rather than fight me? The pigtailed witch replaced you, did she not? Even she, trollop that she is, has more courage than you, Akane Tendo." The Black Rose hated the pigtailed girl with a passion, but at least the wretch had had the stomach to face her.

"Uh…calm down, okay?" Ukyo backed away from Akane, who had begun to glow a most interesting shade of blue.

"Why you…you…" Akane's present expression could not by any stretch of the word be called cute.

"Of course," Kodachi went on unconcernedly, "What else could I expect from an uncultured peasant like you?" She then caught sight of Akane's face, which was now a delicate shade of purple. "Ahhhhh…"

Ukyo made it to the door, where she collided with Ranma, who looked at the scene before him and decided that he'd been better off in the bushes where Akane's punch had landed him. Ukyo, usually brave in the presence of peril, just felt glad to have someone to hide behind. Hurricane Akane was brewing, and promised to leave destruction in its wake.

"Ohohohohoho…" Kodachi tittered, but only for appearances sake.

"Well then…" said Akane, seething, "I think it's time for a re-match! I challenge you…that is, if _you've_ got the guts to face _me._"

Kodachi felt somewhat…disheartened, for some reason that she told herself she didn't know. But when she noticed Ranma had returned, she had no choice.

"I accept your challenge, Akane Tendo! But when I win, you will release your claim on my Ranma-darling!"

"_If _you win." Akane snapped.

"Indeed." Kodachi tried to make light of the situation. "And if you should win?" Of course, the Tendo girl would lose…

"If I win…" said Akane, suddenly all smiles. "If I win…" She reached in to her pocket and took out a small drawstring bag. Akane let one orange tablet fall from the bag in to her palm. "If I win, you will take these."

End of part 6

Notes: For those who guessed about anti-insanity pills…you were right!


	7. Little lies

Deluded? You lie! Part 7

Kodachi clapped her hands twice, and the pool in front of her began to froth.

_FSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

And then Mr. Turtle the crocodile rose from the depths.

"Breakfast!" she called, tossing in a bundle. Mr. Turtle's jaws clamped shut around it.

Kodachi sighed melodramatically.

"Oh, Mr. Turtle, do you think I'll ever win back my darling's heart?"

It was foolish of her, she knew, to speak to a pet who could not reply, but still she hoped for a sign. A sign from the heavens! An unmistakable sign to help her upon her quest…

Mr. Turtle noisily savaged his meal.

"You're not helping!" said Kodachi.

Now, where was she? Oh yes…To gain Ranma's adoration, she, the Black Rose, would need to soundly beat Akane in combat. This would be easy. Akane might have appeared formidable yesterday, and maybe the girl _was_ a decent martial artist, but she lacked the grace and style to win at martial gymnastics. Grace and style that Kodachi had in bountiful measure.

Even though she was certain of her victory, she still felt chilled by what lay in store for her if…she lost. Those tablets Akane had were capable of completely destroying Kodachi's reputation! She had no memory of her behaviour under the tablets' loathsome influence, but judging from the reactions of those who had seen her so, they made her in to a simpering, weak-willed idiot! Why, the thought of herself offering a heartfelt apology to Akane (for no reason…naturally.) even now made her feel sick. 

Back in the familiar setting of her bedroom, Kodachi sat in her wickerwork chair, and banished all uncertain thoughts from her mind by gazing at the pictures of her beloved pinned on the wall. She pondered further on how to woo him to her side.

__

Ah, he must be so confused, thought Kodachi. _That horrible spell has only just broken, and he must hardly know where he is. There can be no other explanation for why he has not yet declared his love for me. But he need be confused no longer!_

The breaking of the last vestige of the spell's influence would be a tricky business. Kodachi sat sipping her cup of tea until a flash of inspiration hit her. She knew it to be a genius born of the heavens themselves, such a brilliant idea it was. 

All this time, ever since she had first seen her darling's handsome face, she had been all affection towards him, and ever-attentive. And all this time, her darling was always away from her. The foul spells instigated by the vile pigtailed girl had a large part in this, certainly, but was it not time for her to win back her beloved for good? Kodachi grew tired of having no one by her side. No, what she needed to do was to change her methods…though she would not take the advice of the lowly mercenary Nabiki, but use a brilliant plan of her own devising. 

Yes…She would try to make Ranma jealous. That would work, wouldn't it?

"I…" Kodachi stated, resolute. "…will go on a date with whosoever is second to my Ranma-darling in skill. Then my beloved will realize that he loves me above all others, and dismiss these pretenders to my glory. OHO!"

Who _was_ Ranma's closest rival? No one that Kodachi knew well. Ah yes! Perhaps it was that Ryouga Hibiki boy, who, whilst being grossly inferior compared to Kodachi's chosen love, was marginally less pathetic compared to the others who her beloved casually defeated on a regular basis. Now, how might such a date go?

__

*Kodachi and Ryouga's date, take 1*

Kodachi is seated in an expensive restaurant, garbed in a black silk dress. Occasionally she slides up the black lace glove on her left hand in order to glance at her watch. After a while, a smartly dressed waiter walks up and speaks to her. 

"Madam, I do apologize, but I think your date is not coming. We are closing the restaurant now. The chef has left. I'm afraid I must ask you to leave."

Kodachi sighs.

*End date*

"An undesirable eventuality…" But she could have her date escorted to the restaurant, could she not? No, a simple problem with a date's direction sense would not interfere with Kodachi's plans…

__

*Kodachi and Ryouga's date, take 2*

Kodachi and Ryouga are sitting in the window seat of an expensive restaurant, looking like a happy young couple out on a romantic date. Kodachi has decided to put up with Ryouga's derogatory stories about Ranma, and the fact that despite her best efforts, Ryouga was still half an hour late.

Just as Kodachi planned, Ranma walks past the window and sees his one true love (who he has not seen much of recently) on a date with his rival, Ryouga. Kodachi waits for Ranma to burst in to the restaurant, beat up Ryouga, and proclaim his undying love for her, whilst apologizing for his previous lack of attentiveness.

Instead, horror of horrors, she hears him speak (through the glass of the window).

"Oh, Kodachi! How can you betray me like this? I can never see you again!"

He runs off down the road, and Kodachi dashed out after him, cursing her mistake.

Ryouga, still in the restaurant yells at the running Kodachi, "But you said you'd pay the bill!"

*End date* 

"Alas, I cannot risk the possibility of my dear Ranma reacting in that manner." Now, how to make him jealous without jeopardizing the relationship…

Sitting bolt upright, Kodachi realized her folly. The spell's last effects would fade in time anyway. She did not need to worry her mind about this at all, but here she had spent an entire morning lost in thought! Why, it was the upcoming match with Akane that ought to be her main concern. Wasting time like this, she had quite forgotten to go about her normal pre-match activities, which whatever Akane Tendo or the pigtailed girl might say, could not by any means be called cheating. 

Looking back on her illustrious past gymnastics wins, Kodachi savoured the sweet joy of having beaten so many of her opponents before they even reached the gymnastics ring. Was it her fault that said opponents had not been adequately prepared for the trials of Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics? Why, of course not. Any opponent who knew she was to face the Black Rose would do well to forfeit the match. Ah, but not this time. Akane Tendo would be more stubborn than most. It was imperative that Akane should be dealt a crushing defeat. But not through mere physical means. 

__

Yes…thought Kodachi. This time psychological warfare would be the friend of the Black Rose.

***

"Okay! This time, I'll show her how good I am." said Akane, weighing a gymnastics hoop in her hand.

"Hmph…" said Ranma. He sat cross-legged at the other side of the dojo.

"You think I can't do it?" snapped Akane indignantly. "I can!" So what if I've left it late to get much practice in - I've still improve lots as a martial artist since last time. And now, I finally have a chance to get that weirdo to act more like a normal person. I'd have thought you'd be pleased."

"Yeah, but I don't exactly like being the match's prize, y'know! If you lose then _I'm_ the one who gets stuck with Kodachi. So you'd better not lose!" 

"R-right." Having Ranma wagered over the match hadn't been Akane's idea, but there was little she could do about it. If Akane won, Kodachi would take the tablets, and if Kodachi won, Akane would let her have Ranma. The other girl seemed to require every single thing in her life to revolve around her 'one true love'. 

Frowning, Akane set her attention on her practice. She would _not_ lose to Kodachi!

CLATTER

"Are you supposed to drop the hoop?" said Ranma.

"Just shut up and pass me the ribbon." Focus, focus was everything.

SWISHH

"Are you supposed to get tangled up?"

"Arrgh!" Akane untangled herself, and tried again. This time, the ribbon snagged on her ankle and tripped her up.

THUD

"Was that supposed to happen?"

"No!"

"Why…do I think we've had this conversation before?" Ranma muttered. He was doomed, he knew it. 

***

"Stretch! One! Two! Three! Four! Five! And rest."

The St. Hebereke's Gymnastics Team trained like there was no tomorrow. Today they felt light and energetic, going through their exercises at a rapid pace. Meiko, the new team captain, stood watching, proud of her friends and their achievements. She smiled widely. Finally, the Gymnastics Team was a power in itself, not just a glorified fanclub. 

"Lets stop for a moment, girls." Meiko called. 

The remainder of the team beamed at each other. Everything was going so well!

It was a gusty night, and the wind whistled above the gymnastics hall's roof.

…_TAP_…

"As you know," said Meiko, "next week we'll be practicing with Kohlkoz High's team - just a friendly match, so there's no need to work harder. This'll be the start of a bright new future for us, girls, and we'll forge strong bonds of friendship with the other gymnastics groups, in order to make this our most fun competition season yet!"

…_TAP_…

"What's that noise?" said Hana, one of the older members of the group. Under the guidance of the team's former captain, she had been a timid, clumsy girl, but now she was beginning to bloom.

"I don't know. Probably a cat, or the pipes." said another girl.

…_TAP_…

Kodachi dropped down from the rafters, flipped twice while still in the air, and landed perfectly upon the mats. She relaxed from her pose, and looked the team over.

"I trust that you have been practicing adequately during my absence?" she said. "No, you have not, have you? My temporary replacement has been lax in her duties. Alas, there is no substitute for excellence such as mine. But now I have returned to lead you to glory."

The girls sighed.

"Or perhaps that shall have to wait. We must cancel these 'practice matches' I have heard of immediately. This team may not dally with enemies. For now, as I am otherwise occupied, Meiko may continue to oversee you, although she is a poor leader compared to myself. One day I shall return permanently. But for the present time, I require your assistance, for a short while, on a matter of great importance…" 

***

'_The heroic Tatewaki Kuno strode mightily out on to the grounds of Furinkan, like a great wave smashing against cliffs, like a fierce wind blowing alone and unrelenting, a shooting star amongst the heavens, a righteous thunderbolt striking against the unjust, the most handsome and skilled of the samurai who live by the sword and the noble code of honour. _

Indeed, he did stride forth, to do battle with the cur Saotome, and to bask in the radiance of the pigtailed girl and Akane Tendo, not necessarily in that order.' - Excerpt from 'The Saga of Tatewaki Kuno, Aged 17'

Kuno pondered momentarily over the options that lay before him. Should he first defeat his enemy, and then embrace his two true loves, thus proving himself thoroughly dedicated to his duty as a vessel of the heavens' might, or should he try the other way around, emphasizing his poetic, refined nature? 

It had taken him three weeks to determine the title of his autobiographical novel - 'Blue Thunder: The Saga of Tatewaki Kuno, Aged 17' - and now indecision dogged him yet again. Time was of the essence, for in a month's time would come his birthday, and a further change to his saga's title would be unlucky.

Formerly it had been 'Shooting Star: the Spiritual Journey of Tatewaki Kuno, Aged 16', and before that, 'Fires of the Soul: the Odyssey of a Modern Samurai, Aged 15'. Another disturbance simply would not do.

So engulfed in literary confusion was he, that he did not notice as Ranma and Akane passed through the school gates.

"Is he ill or something?" asked Ranma, noticing the older student sitting down on a bench with a glazed expression.

Akane re-adjusted the strap of her bookbag. "No. Kuno gets like this every now and then. It's nothing to worry about." 

"But…he's drooling. Is he on drugs?" Hell, thought Ranma, that would explain a lot about Kuno's personality.

"No, he's not," said Akane. The corners of her mouth turned down in disgust. "See that notebook? Kuno's writing some stupid story he's been working on for years. He's probably all wrapped up in his sicko fantasy world. Yuck."

Ranma waved a hand in front of Kuno's face. "Hey, you're right, he really can't see a thing." Picking up the notebook, Ranma flicked to a random page and read a paragraph.

'_ "Oh save me, my darling Kuno." said the beauteous pigtailed girl, with her unbound chest bouncing up and down, and up, and down, with every tender word she spoke to the mighty samurai before her._

' "Of course. It is my duty." he replied, his noble, manly voice making the pigtailed girl swoon with maidenly delight. Then - '

Ranma's left eyebrow twitched. "…What…the…how dare he write me in to this! He's not going to get away with it!"

"Honestly, Ranma, it's only a book. Does it really matter what he writes about?" said Akane, smiling faintly. Really, she thought, Ranma was so silly the way he always over-reacted to this sort of thing.

"Wait till you see what he's written about you."

"Give me that!" Akane grabbed the notebook and quickly scanned over the pages. Her eyes widened. "I…I'll kill him!" 

***

Before making her way out of the girls' toilet block, Kodachi stopped to look in the mirror. As always, she placed her appearance and the maintenance thereof as one of her highest priorities. Usually she would admire her appearance, but today a scowl adorned her face, and her carefully sculpted eyebrows were furrowed. A growl of irritation escaped her lips.

"Oh, for pity's sake," said a nearby girl. "You must have known it was against school rules." 

"Indeed. However…for a teacher to reprimand one such as myself is…inexcusable!"

"Look, most people can get away with a *little* makeup, but not black lipstick and purple eyeliner. At least not when Miss Hinako is around." The girl pulled a hairbrush out of her schoolbag and started brushing her short black hair.

"At St. Hebereke's," Kodachi muttered, "the teachers knew better! It is time for those at this place to fear the name of Kodachi Kuno."

The hairbrush dropped to the ground. "You're her? Kodachi of St. Hebereke's? I thought you were from Kohlkoz High!" Laughing nervously, the girl shuffled to the door.

Kodachi preened. "So! My reputation precedes me. What have you heard of - oh, how rude of her to leave in the middle of a conversation."

Angrily, she whipped out her lipstick and re-applied it. There! No longer would the Black Rose adhere to the rigid guidelines set out by her current teacher. There would be a reckoning…

"Soon, Miss Hinako! Soon you will _regret_ your folly!"

Muffled laughter echoed wildly as Kodachi moved swiftly along the corridor towards the staffroom.

***

"Akane! Akane, where are you?" called Yuka. She and Sayuri rushed frantically around, searching for their friend.

"It's no use. There's not enough time to find her." said Sayuri. "Let's go back and we can ask her later."

"Okay…no, wait! Look out the window. That's her over there with Ranma, right?"

"Yes, it looks like her. C'mon." 

Scuttling down a flight of stairs and opening the door to the outside, the two rushed outside.

"Whatever is going on?" wondered Yuka.

Akane and Ranma had set a small, contained fire in an old camping fireplace on Furinkan's grounds. They were tossing sheets of paper on it, carefully watching to make sure that each burned fully. 

Ranma ripped another three sheets out of a small notebook, and threw it on the fire. "That's page 9, page 10, and page 11." he said smugly.

"Ah, lets just throw the whole thing in, it'll be quicker." said Akane. "Let me do it."

"Akane!" said Yuka, but her friend didn't seem to hear her.

"Burn, burn!" said Akane to the notebook, with unholy glee. 

"Oh, Akane, not again. I thought you gave up playing with matches when you were six." sighed Sayuri.

"What? Sayuri, Yuka, when did you get here?" said Akane, finally looking up from the funeral pyre of 'Blue Thunder: The Saga of Tatewaki Kuno, Aged 17'. "No, it's not what you think! This thing is evil!"

"Why are you two burning it?" Yuka tried to fish a piece of the notebook out, unsuccessfully.

"Don't do that!" said Ranma. "It's, um, nothing."

"Yes, that's right, it's nothing important." Akane nodded her head enthusiastically. "We're just…just practicing a new martial arts technique. Martial Arts…Smoke-reading. That's right."

"Ah." said Yuka and Sayuri in unison, with lidded eyes. "I see…"

"So what is it you wanted?" asked Akane.

"We heard the rumours," said Sayuri. "Are they really true? You can tell us."

"What rumours?" said Ranma. He hadn't heard any recently. Well, apart from the one that Principal Kuno was in the process of hiring a team of specialist Martial Arts Hairdressers to cut everyone's hair, which he believed, or the rumour that Gosunkugi had finally got a girlfriend, which he didn't.

"The rumours about Akane. Do you mean you don't know?" said Yuka, surprised.

Ranma shook his head. 

Akane frowned. "Just tell me what it is!"

"It's written all over the posters around the school. The ones about your fight with Kodachi Kuno tomorrow…"

***

In the deserted staffroom, Kodachi was easily able to find Miss Hinako's bag. None of the other teachers had a Hello Kitty backpack, or, for that matter, a Hamtaro lunchbox. She flipped open the lid and tipped the contents of a sachet over it. The teacher wouldn't be showing up that afternoon, not after receiving a full dose of laxative powder. Maybe after that Hinako would give up on punishing the latest 'delinquent' to be placed in her classroom. 

"Miss Kodachi?" said a voice from the doorway.

Kodachi turned neatly, although not without a touch of concern. She did not panic, of course. One such as herself never panicked, or worried, and certainly not about ki-draining, diminutive teachers. She was merely indisposed.

It was Meiko, with three other girls from the St. Hebereke's Gymnastics team. Kodachi tried and succeeded to keep from sighing in relief, and drew herself up imperiously.

"Have you accomplished your task, then?" she said.

"Yes," said Meiko glumly. "We put all of the posters up. But Miss Kodachi, apart from irritating this Akane, what difference will this make? I mean, from what I've heard about her, no one will believe this."

Kodachi would have looked down her nose at Meiko, had the other girl not been three inches taller than herself. "You will be quite surprised, I think, at what people can believe." 

End of part 7

Notes: Yes, I'm writing again. Sorry for the wait. The concluding chapter will be the next one. I'll try to make it good. ^_^


End file.
